Was it Written in the Stars?
by babyblues15
Summary: It seemed like deja vu...is that because it is? JakOC New Chapter up ppl!
1. The beginning

I do not own Jak and Daxter naughtydog does (damn you guys….)

"Jak, can't you make this thing go any faster!" Daxter asked, gripping his friends shoulder.

"I'm going as fast as this zoomer will go...we might have to 'borrow' another one before we can get to Krew's," Jak replied.

"Well, that might have to happen soon because…..KRIMZON GAURDS JAK!" Daxter screamed.

"Damn, I though there wasn't anyone in that car…" Jak muttered under his breath as he swerved around another person, "ok Dax, hang on!"

As the zoomer swerved around corners in the industrial zone, Daxter pulled out one of Jak's guns.

"Please let this be a long range, please…" he muttered as he yanked out a gun.

"Yes! Vulcan fury! Now let's charge this sucker up!" he yelled. As blue caps littered the ground behind them, row after row of Krimzon guard zoomers exploded.

After going around another corner, they finally made it to Krew's place, and luckily in one piece. After hiding out in the gun course, they had been able to ditch the guards, making their way safely to The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

"Man, I can't wait to get my paws on one of those bottles of Krew's special gin…." Daxter was cut off, having just walked into a guy standing outside.

"Hey buddy, can you MOVE IT!" he said, and not waiting for an answer, he pushed past him.

"You know Jak, some people in this city are just so ru ru ru…" his jaw dropped in awe at the line of people coming from the saloon.

"Hey Sig, what the hell's going on?" Jak posed the question to the tall wastelander heading their way.

"Well, it seems that Krew took Daxter's advice to heart,"

"What? What advice could Dax possibly give that was helpful?" Jak asked.

"Yea, what advice could I give….hey?" Dax said. Jak just smirked at him.

"Remember the time when Dax got drunk…." Sig began.

"Yea which?" Jak said with a glance over at Daxter, who was oblivious to everything except for his tail.

"The time he got drunk and told Krew how to liven up the place; that time,"

"So what did ol' Krew do?"

"yea what?' Dax asked, rejoining the conversation. Sig started to chuckle, then finally said "he brought in more women."

Earlier---------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Krew?" asked the girl, feigning ignorance, even though she had perused his personal profile in anticipation of this meeting.

"That depends on who wants to know eh?" Krew replied.

"Well, I was walking around and I happened to notice how empty this place was," she began.

"Well, maybe I want it to be empty eh? Don't want people to know what I'm up to!" Krew said, starting to get agitated. Who did this girl think she was, coming in here and telling him off?

"Well, what about turning a profit on both of your business endeavors? It's easier to conduct business and not be overheard if you have a full and noisy house," the girl said, walking over to the bar were Tess was at, making sure she showed a hint of leg.

"What are you doing here?" Tess whispered, "Torn didn't want you out of the underground's safety!"

"Well I was sick of sitting around and doing nothing. I wanted to help…..and when I said if he didn't let me go out, I'd give myself up to the Baron,' she said, grinning wickedly.

"I bet he just threw a…." stopping in mid-sentence, Tess turned around and started to clean the bottles. Turing around, the girl saw Krew floating to were she was standing. Walking toward the center of the room were the pole was located, she stopped and turned around to face Krew, who was floating too close for her personal taste.

"What this place needs is some entertainment, "she said.

"Really? What were you thinking eh?" Krew replied, while the cogs in his tiny head started to turn.

"Like a singer or something, someone people would want to come and see, get their minds off everyday happenings,"

"Who would want to do that?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? I would!" the girl replied.

"Are you even good enough? I think we should find out first eh…..sing something!"


	2. First contact

**Again, I don't own j&d…….cries**

Back to the present……………….

"What do you mean more women?" Daxter looked askance.

"Well, actually one. A girl…..she's a singer, and a pretty good one I might add," Sig replied.

"So Krew hired her? Why?" Jak was slightly skeptical at Krew's sudden change of heart.

"Well, she's quite a looker from what I've seen of her…..which isn't much," Sig grinned.

"So she's a babe! Jak, we need to get into that bar!" Daxter said, starting to get excited.

"I know we need to get in Dax. We need to see Krew," Jak said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"JAK! Why would we want to see big bad and ugly……beside the fact that he has a lot of good booze?"

"Dax, calm down, I was just kidding," Jak said with a laugh, "Sig, you think you can get us in?"

"Don't you worry chili peppers; Sig here's got you covered,"

"Then let's go meet some LADIES!" yelled Daxter as everyone headed inside.

* * *

"This place is packed," Jak said in Sig's direction.

"The whole time I've worked for Krew I've never seen it this full," Sig glanced around. Every seat in the house was full, as was the bar. Daxter started to make his way over to Tess, presumably to say hi, but thought better of it after seeing how busy she was. She was filling orders as quickly as she could, but it seemed that for every order she filled, two more were placed. As the group got to the middle of the room where the pole was located, a large fleshy face filled Jak's range of view.

"Ahh Jak. Good to see you again. Have you seen my new money bringer?" Krew asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"I haven't seen anywhere you would put her…." Jak began.

"I had Sig here construct a stage for her in the corner over there," he said, pointing one of his chubby fingers in the direction of the corner closes to the bar. "She should be coming out for her next performance about……now," Krew finished as the door behind the bar opened and someone started to make their way to the stage. As the person walked toward the stage, a light turned on and illuminated her, making her stand out in the now darkened room.

"WOOHOO! Now this is what I was talking about Krew!" Daxter yelled as everyone started cheering and clapping. As the girl stood in the spotlight, her eyes roamed the room. Getting a good look at her, Jak had to gasp. She was stunning, with long brown curly hair and deep blue eyes, the exact shade of blue as the sea near his hometown. As they suddenly locked eyes, he smiled at her and her jaw dropped. Quickly composing herself, she grabbed the microphone situated in front of her.

"Hello. How is everyone tonight?" she said softly into the mike. She was responded by more cheering and clapping.

"I've been trying to think of something to sing, and I think I've finally thought of it," she said, with a quick glance over to Jak," so I hope everyone here likes it," . As she started to sing, her gaze would occasionally slip over to Jak, while he could only stare at her.

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

As she sang the last part of the song, her eyes never left Jak's. As the chords of the song faded out, they continued to stare at each other. Finally, she yanked her gaze away form him and left the stage.

"Woo Sig, seems someone has the 'hots' for the new girl," Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder, "Don't worry Jak, I'm a Casanova when it comes to 'the ladies', ill tech you everything I know,' Daxter slicked the fur on his head back.

"Daxter….." Jak started to say.

"Nonono, it's fine, no need to thank me, precursor orbs will do the trick," Daxter said with a smile on his feet.

"Would you two stop it already! You're giving me a headache with your jabber. So eh, do you need something/ or are you just here to get something free? Krew asked.

"Naw, we'll get going….." Jak started.

"Yea, but we'll be back tomorrow" Daxter finished. And with that parting phrase, Jak and Daxter left the building, and grabbed a parked zoomer nearby, and drove off, ignoring the protests of it's owner who was standing right next to it.

* * *

**There's a lot of dialogue in this one, but I need to get some things out onto the open….hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter. Review plz!**


	3. Learning the story

**Here's another chapter……again, me no own Jak or Daxter, or anyone else who appears here and you recognize them…..**

Regular talking

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Goddamn it! Metalheads are attacking the eco grid again, and the Baron is upping the KG's patrols," Torn said, pacing around the room.

"What we need is to hit the Baron somewhere that will hurt him badly," The Shadow said.

"My men are already getting their asses kicked. We need to end this soon, before it's too late!"

"Well, Krew hasn't planned anything new since the last time he sent Jak and Daxter out to destroy those listening devices in the harbor," Tess said as she came into the room towards Torn and the Shadow, "Ok, well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night, you two seem to have everything covered…." Tess started heading toward the backroom where the living quarters where.

"Wait……stop Tess," Tess turned around to face Torn staring intently at her. Nervously, she swallowed, hoping it wouldn't show in her face, "Yes?"

"Well, you're back from the same place that she's working at, yet she's not here……"

"She who?" Tess tried feigning innocence.

"What do you mean she who? She, my sister, the one who had to go out and help the underground, the one who threatened me if she wasn't allowed, she, the one whose not back yet!' Torn was starting to get agitated.

"Who's not back yet?" said the girl as she walked into the room.

"Lena!" Torn said, running to her and picked her up, "where have you been? Why are you all wet?"

"Torn! Let go of me, I'm fine. Yeesh, get a grip, I'm not that late……it started to rain and I need to take cover,"

"I told Tess to keep an eye on you…" Torn began, but was caught off when Lena said "I told her to go on without me, I had to change my clothes first,"

"Still, you could have contacted us and let someone come to you…."

"Torn, I don't need protection, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself if need be,"

"What would have happened if the KG had found you and you were taken to the Baron hm?"

"Well, I obviously wasn't, so i'm fine!"

"This time you were…..""O that's so typical of you, you hate me growing up…""that's not true, but I'm your brother and what I say…""UGH! You're intolerable!" "No, you're too stubborn!"

"Enough!" the air crackled with green eco as the Shadow stepped between the two siblings," Stop it you two, we have enough to worry about without you two arguing,"

"Well you know what Torn?" Lena said.

"What is it now Lena?" he replied in an exasperated tone.

"I found something out, but maybe I won't tell you until….hm, maybe tomorrow," Lena smiled wickedly,' Come on Tess, we've got things to talk about," grabbing Tess's hand, she led her to the backroom. "G'nite bro!"

"Ugh! Why does she feel the need to torment me!" Torn asked, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

"Ok Tess, you need to tell me all about that guy that was in the bar today!" Lena started as soon as the door was shut.

"What guy? A lot of guys came into the bar today…."

"You're right. Ok, he was wearing a blue tunic and he had an orange rat on his shoulder…."

"He's not a rat! He's an ottsel, and he's just the cutest little thing that you'll ever see!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Tess….you've always had an odd taste in guys….I mean first my brother, then a rat……" Lena smiled.

"Again, he's not a rat!"

"Tess, calm down! Ok, I get that he's not a rat….but who was the guy with him? He was wearing a blue tunic, had goggles…."

"Oh that's Jak. The ottsel is Daxter….why do you ask?"

"Oh no special reason, I just saw him and wondered who he was…Jak. Why does that sound familiar?" Lena tapped her chin, "that really does sound familiar…."

"Well, he is working for the underground now. He was also the one who escaped from the Baron's palace," Tess said while straightening out onto a bed.

"Really?" the second item had sparked Lena's interest more then the first, "that's really interesting."

"Well here's another thing you might find interesting about him; some say that he is a dark menace, that when he gets angry he turns into some kind of monster. He was subjected to the baron's dark eco treatments, and now he is different form others," Tess stared moodily up at the ceiling, "If you want more information, you might want to go ask torn, or maybe even Ashelin," Tess spat the last name out, and Lena didn't push it, knowing that Ashelin was a sore spot with Tess.

"Yea……maybe tomorrow, I think Torn might still be pissed at me," Lena replied.

"…….." was all she got from her friend. Turing on the other bed, she looked over and saw that her friend had fallen asleep.

_Wish I could do that _she thought, seconds before falling asleep. She had been incredibly tired before, but it made sense. Today had been a long and interesting day.

**Plz review!**


	4. The dream

**Another chapter for you guys! Again, I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I do own Lena……**

**Part of the story is about Lena having a dream, the dream is in italics. Just making sure you guys understand.**

* * *

_"Please don't leave. I can't go on without you!" the woman sobbed, "you can't be sure what's out there, the storms can tear the flesh form you very bones!"_

_"That's a chance I'm willing to take, if it's for the good of the people," the man said, and turning his back to her, he started to walk away._

_"Wait!" she cried out, and she saw him stiffen, "I…I love you………" she ended the well known phrase softly. Then, as if in a haze, she saw him pivot slowly around, then run towards her with quickness about him that she had never seen. As he came toward her, she wasn't sure what to do, until suddenly he grabbed her into his arms and held her. Raising her eyes to his, their lips met. Closing her eyes against the sun, she moved her arms and grabbed the back of his head. As suddenly as it began though, it stopped. Backing away from her, he said "I love you too," and as she raised her hand in good-bye, she saw his face. As her blue eyes locked onto his, a wave of recognition swept through her._

* * *

Lena woke with a start. As she usually did, she tried to remember what her dream had been about. All she could remember was that there had been a man and a woman. She reasoned that she herself was the woman, because she could only see the man. Try as she could, she could not remember what he looked like; his features were a big blur in her head.

"G-d, what a headache. I need to remember to grab a zoomer with a windshield next time it's raining hard," Lena mumbled as she gathered her blanket around her. A moment later, she got out of bed.

"Ugh! I give up, seems someone is against me getting any sleep right now," she muttered, gathering the blanket around her and started walking towards the door. 'Torn's probably up, he never sleeps ever since……' Lena shivered the rest of the sentence, and clearing it from her mind, she pushed open the door.

**A short chapter, but the next will be longer, I promise! Again, plz review**


	5. The mission

**Tada! Lol, new chapter, aren't you guys excited? crickets chirp ummmm yea, ok, on to the story!**

_Thoughts or memories_

Regular talking

* * *

"Torn, you here? I gotta ask you something……." Lena said as she pushed the door open. As she stepped into the main room, her eyes were instantly drawn to the zoomer parked on the far end of the room. _Torn still hasn't gotten that fixed……_ she mused. Looking around, she finally saw Torn. With his back turned, he tended to blend into the décor, due to the all the colors on the walls. 

"I need you to…" she heard him say. When he shifted his position, she caught a glimpse of someone in front of him, and the two of them were talking. Thinking it might be someone she knew, she walked over to them.

"Torn, is something going o-"her jaw dropped. The guy her brother was talking to was none other then the guy she had seen before. Thinking fast, she said, "Torn, don't be rude. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Holding out her hand, she took his and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Lena, " "Jak," "and I'm Daxter, but call me Dax. That's what all my close and I mean close," he jumped onto her shoulder "friends call me,"

"Well, Daxter, I'll keep that in mind," she said with a laugh.

"Ok, introductions are done, Lena, you can go," Torn said, trying to get Lena to go out of the room. He didn't want her around them for too long.

"Hey. HEY! What are you doing?" Lena asked as Torn pushed her to the door.

"I'm giving Jak here a new assignment, and I don't need you here to give it!" Torn said. Dodging around his hand, Lena went back over to Jak and Daxter.

"So what assignment are you guys going to?"

"Well, Tattooed wonder here was just sending us out to Onin's tent, then we were going to see from there," Daxter said with a glance over in Torn's direction. It seemed that he took special pleasure in aggravating Torn, something Lena found quite amusing. As Torn seethed, Lena moved closer to Jak.

"Well, you guys could probably use someone to show you around,"

"Sorry babe, but we're old pros and don't need any _auk_," Daxter was cut off by Jak's hand closing over his mouth.

"We'd love your help," Jak said with a grin. Torn just glared.

"Ok, but bring her back in one piece. 'Cause if Lena gets hurt, I will personally hunt you down and…."

"Save it Torn. Jak, 'Dax', come on, we're out of here," grabbing Jak's hand, she led them out of the underground and out into the slums of Haven City.

* * *

"So, what do you have to do?" Lena asked conversationally, ignoring the stunned looks on Jak and Daxter's faces. Jak, finally able to speak, asked her the question foremost on his mind at the moment. 

"How, how did you do that? I've never seen anyone get Torn that angry…..except for maybe Dax here……"

"Oh….that's not important. What's important is that we have a mission to finish," with that, she led them over to a parked zoomer.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" she said with one hand on her hip, the other hanging loosely by her side. Something about the way she stood triggered something in Jak's mind, and he had a weird feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

"_Come on, I bet even if you tried hard you wouldn't be able to beat me!" she said, one hand on her hip, the other hanging loosely by her side. _

"_Ha, you wish, "he said, and with that he grabbed her hand and started running.

* * *

_

Shaking it off, he climbed onto the zoomer and patted the spot behind him.

"Is this okay? I just-"

"What Jak's saying is that he's the better driver. He's already won two races!" Dax butted in.

_Why do I feel like I already knew that? _She mused. Hopping into the spot behind him, she circled her arms around his waist, holding tight incase of some emergency.

"So, where are we going?"

**Plz review!**


	6. Embarrassment

**I'm back! Sorry for not posting sooner, but I've been really busy with finals and all that good stuff……so here's the next chapter! This one is for all my loyal readers.**

"Hello Onin. Have you been well?" Lena kindly asked, bending down to look the soothsayer in her sightless eyes.

"Onin is fine, but I arrk am quite hungry, seeing as this batty old lady hasn't seen fit to arrrk give me a lunch break," Pecker grumbled, flying down to meet the trio at eye level.

"Can you talk about something else? Yeesh and I thought ol' green stuff was crazy…" Daxter muttered. While the two animals bickered, Lena's eyes scanned the room. She had always loved the look and smell of Onin's tent. It was small, yet comfortable, filled with the scents of many different herbs. They were probably the same herbs that Onin used to tell the events of the past and the future. Lena's eyes started to glaze over with the thought of faraway lands……only to be yanked back to reality as a hand brushed against hers. She looked down to see Jak's hand brush up against hers as he moved farther into the hut. Looking up, she met his eyes, a blush rising in her cheeks. Grabbing her hand away, she turned around and moved as far away from him as she could get without leaving the tent. Feeling embarrassed, she couldn't look into his face, mentally kicking herself for her stupid behavior. _It was an accident, he didn't mean to touch your hand…stupid stupid stupid, he probably is wondering what your problem is._

Jak, unaware of what she was thinking (obviously) shrugged it off, moving towards Onin.

"Ok, we don't really have a lot of time, so if you could just give us the message so we can move on….." Jak faltered, eyes widening as Onin's hands moved faster then he had ever seen before. Lights filled the tent, and Lena looked around nervously, hoping that nobody would see, and decide to send the KG over to investigate. Pecker, startled at not translating right away, gave up his fight with Daxter and flew back to his perch.

"Onin says she is surprised to see you two together, but now arrrk, everything makes sense….wait, what makes sense? Maybe to you, but are you arrk, gonna let me in on this?"

"How about letting **us **in on it? Forget about old bird brain here, I know how to keep a secret!" Daxter said, inching over to Onin, before being swatted aside by Jak.

"What do you mean? Everything makes sense?" Lena said squatting down so that she was right in front of the old woman. Onin just made a toothless grin, and started gesturing again.

"Harrumph, ok, since she arrk, won't tell us what she means….whoa, hold on woman!" Pecker got back into his advisor mode. 'Onin says that you two need to go to the Precursor Temple….all will be revealed there,"

"And what am I suppose to do? Just wait for you two lovebirds to get back?" Daxter whined.

"Daxter!" Lena and Jak exclaimed in unison, both starting to turn red in the face. As Lena started to move forward toward him in a move slightly reminiscent of Torn, Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder, crawling into his hair.

"Hee-YA! That's right, can't touch this!" Daxter struck a pose, supposedly making him look like an ninja, but instead making him look more like a lurker without wings trying to fly.

Laughing, Jak finally managed to get some words in, "Ok Dax, how about you go visit Tess while me and Lena do the mission? We'll meet back later, I promise,"

"Well….ok Jak, but only 'cause you're my best bud and everything…but I don't want you guys to come back and hear about how you took advantage of Lena here…."

"DAXTER!" now it was Jak's turn to cuff Daxter on the head. Chuckling slightly now, Lena turned and looked Daxter straight in the face. For a second, he thought she was going to hit him or something, but instead she asked him a question.

"Do you need a ride to Tess?"

"N-no, I'm fine, I was able to get around this city without rides for two years you know," Daxter said, much relieved that she wasn't going to hit him. Jumping off Jak's shoulder, he started to walk away, looking over his shoulder occasionally. Once he was assured that they were **indeed** watching him, he jumped up and climbed up a pole and scampered across the roofs, making his way in the general direction of Tess. Putting her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle, Lena composed herself and looked at Jak.

"Well, should we start moving?"

"I guess so….wait, let's head over to the stadium, we can get you a hover board, it will make traveling easier. My uhhhh _friend _works there," Jak said with a grin.

"That's great…..just one problem with your reasoning though," Lena said, apparently embarrassed, as she was staring down at her feet.

"It's no problem, I'm sure she has another one lying around somewhere,"

"No, that's not the problem….I don't know how to board…..I was always too afraid of falling off," She glanced up, grinning apologetically.

"Oh, is that it? Jeez, here I was thinking it was something important….no worries, I'll teach you," Jak grabbed her hand, hauling her up onto the zoomer. "Hold on, I'm gonna try to get there without setting off any KG alerts!" he yelled as the motor revved to life.

_Holy precursors don't let me die like this…._ Lena thought as Jak sped up and almost hit a wall, making his way toward the stadium…sort of.

**Sorry it's kind of short….I'm having issues with writers block. I know just how the scene between Keira and Lena will go though…heehee. Oh, and has anybody ever tried to make it to a mission without hitting a KG? It's frickin hard! **

**Plz review**


End file.
